


An AU Where Ned Stark Is A Good Liar

by The_Supervillains_Goatee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Two Shot, Where Ned is a good liar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Supervillains_Goatee/pseuds/The_Supervillains_Goatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, it's in the title. An AU Where Ned Stark Is A Good Liar</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own the characters, fan work, not for profit, please don't sue, etc.

The Tully knights followed by Catelyn's carriage rumbled into the courtyard of Winterfell where Ned and his household waited for them. 

Footmen leaped to place the wooden step in front of the carriage door. Ned came forward to assist Cate and baby Robb safely down them. 

Ned and Cate greeted each other fondly. Cate proudly showed Robb to his father. Ned tickled his Robb's chin and kissed him on the forehead.

"He's an heir any man can be proud of, milady."

"I'm glad your son pleases you, milord."

"Well, lets go inside and get you settled in. You must be hungry and tired."

"Oh, yes. Thank you."

"There is one thing you should know. Robb will have a playmate."

"Oh?"

"Yes, before my brother Benjen took the Black, he fathered a son. The mother died in childbirth. Ben was heartbroken by her death and asked me to take the child. Nothing I could do would persuade Ben from going to The Wall and leaving the poor boy. I know I should have asked you first before bringing him home, but I couldn't stand the thought of my own kin being orphaned or being sent off to live with strangers."

"Poor darling. We shall love him as our own. He'll make a fine playmate for Robb."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot. What the heck happened?

"Betroth, Sansa to Joffrey? I have an even better idea! Why not leave Myrcella and Tommen here at Winterfell instead? You yourself have said war is threatening in the South lands. They'll be safe as houses up here in The North."

"But Winter is coming!"

"Yes, but they'll be surrounded by Starks. The safest place to be in the North is Winterfell with the Stark family in residence. We've been surviving here for over eight thousand years. That's why our bannermen follow us without question."

"I'm not sure..."

"Look, you want me to be The Hand and give you my best advice, right?"

"Yes."  
  


"Well, my advice is that Myrcella and Tommen should be kept away from King's Landing in case of war....which you believe Westeros is on the brink of."  
  


"And what of my heir, Joffrey? What of his safety?"

"Have Joffrey sent to his Uncle Stannis since he has no sons of his own and probably never will."

"Send Joffrey away from King's Landing?"

"You say King's Landing is a corrupt, festering pit of vipers. You stay because it is the capital of united Westeros under the _Targaryens_. But the Targaryens have fallen from power and you are the founder of _new_ dynasty so why not have a new capital for your new dynasty? In a place that's loyal to _Baratheons_? Like Storm's End!"

"Move the capital out of King's Landing to Storm's End?"

"Sure. Leave the sewage and the corrupt nobles behind and take the best of the city and court with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Benjen was a teenager when Jon Snow was born. He was the Stark in Winterfell during Robert's Rebellion. He joined the Night's Watch after the war was over and Ned returned to Winterfell and had his own heir (Robb). Some time during Robert's Rebellion, Ned sent Jon to Winterfell, since he was already there when Catelyn arrived. It's implied that Benjen knows that Jon is Lyanna's son. I don't think he'd have any problem claiming the kid as his since he and Lyanna were very close.


End file.
